


introducing mr. L

by timexturner



Category: Loki - Fandom, Pre-batman, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loki going a lot cray cray, Post-Thor 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki goes into a portal and gets amnesia, will he figure out who he really is, or will he go crazy trying to figure it out?</p><p>Alternate universe where Loki turns into the joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	introducing mr. L

introducing mister L 

It all happened so fast, he had opened a portal to a different dimension, he fell in and now he was here. Having no idea where here was...it was very gritty and dark...he looked up to see a figure standing over him. He then blacked out. 

He woke up to a white room, a hospital, probably. A nurse came in and smiled at him. 

"Good morning, mister John Doe. My name is Harleen, but you can call me doctor Quinnzel. Now, you have a few minor abrasions on your face, that was probably due to the fact that you fell from the sky. Those will most likely scar... Sorry about that. We have no idea how you managed to survive that big a fall. God must be watching over you, huh?" doctor Quinn smiled. "So we couldn't find any ID on you or anything...you were wearing a helmet... That most likely caused those scars. Now, we know you have amnesia, but if you can remember anything, it would help." 

"G- give me a fork...or pencil or something... I remember I can do magic..." The man said to the nurse. 

"Magic tricks, you mean?" Harleen asked as she gave him a pencil. 

"Yeah, that must be it" he laughed as he held the pencil in both hands and then squashed it. In a blink, it disappeared. Harleen's eyes lit up and clapped. 

"That was very good! You're a regular Joker, aren't you?" She asked him, he smiled. "I think I'm gonna call you Joe for the time being, alright, pudding?" The man shook his head. 

"How about...Jack... I like that name" the man smiled at her. The nurse nodded as she put the name on the board along with a last name. 

"I'm adding Napier as the last name because that was my mothers maidan name" the nurse said smiling at Jack. 

Meanwhile: 

"I have no idea where Loki is, father. I thought he was dead." Thor said to his father. 

Odin gripped his scepter a little tighter " he tried to kill me, but he didn't think I was worth the kill, so he simply locked me in the dungeons and messed with all the castles mind. You sure you have no idea?" 

"I would tell you if I knew" Thor said. "I just hope he's alright..."


End file.
